Dress Code: Formal
by vanrigsby
Summary: "Wayne adjusted his tie nervously as he stepped out of the car, clutching Grace's corsage in one shaking hand. " High school AU. From the August 2013 Paint It Red prompt: blue.


**A/N: Based off the colour blue, and my friend's formal she had recently. She looked absolutely incredible, and I tried to base what Grace is wearing off of what she wore. Except Grace's dress is a dark blue; it works better with her hair.**

**Disclaimer: Ten bucks says I don't own it. **

* * *

The evening sky was stained with deep blues, purples and pinks as Wayne and his mother pulled into the Van Pelt's driveway. The pristine gravel crunched under the tyres as the car rolled to a stop.

Wayne glanced around at Grace's family's front yard. The gravel of the driveway met the lush green of the front yard in a meticulous line, and Wayne wouldn't have been surprised to see a lavish fountain sprouting from the carpet-like grass.

Wayne adjusted his tie nervously as he stepped out of the car, clutching Grace's corsage in one shaking hand.

"Come on Mom," he gestured impatiently to the driver's side door, from which his mother was still emerging. "I want to be there before Grace comes down."

"Okay," his mother sighed, the smile on her face contradicting the tone with which she spoke. "I'm coming."

Wayne practically bounded up the Van Pelt's front steps, trembling with equal amounts excitement and nerves. His foot tapped against the concrete subconsciously as his mother approached.

Once she'd reached the door, Wayne lifted his fist and knocked three times. Mrs. Van Pelt greeted them, a smile on her face, her red hair – so similar to her daughter's – falling around her shoulders.

"Wayne, darling, come in," she gestured for the young man to enter. "Oh, Debbie, hi! Did you bring your camera?"

Wayne left the two mothers to their conversation as he entered the foyer. Waiting at the bottom of the stairs was Amos Van Pelt, a proud fatherly smile on his face.

"Hello son," Amos greeted Wayne.

"Good evening sir," Wayne replied.

"You're just in time. She should be down any moment."

Wayne smiled in response, as the mothers bustled around behind him, fussing with cameras and the like. Wayne turned the corsage over in his hands, his heart thudding against his ribcage.

"I'm coming," he heard Grace's melodic voice sing out from the top of the stairs.

"We're waiting," came her father's answering call.

It was as if Wayne was in a movie. He felt like everything moved in slow motion, like time slowed down just to accommodate Grace's descent of the staircase. Cameras clicked and flashed behind him, but he barely paid them any attention. All of his focus was on Grace.

Her hair was swept up in an elaborate style of bun, a few red curls left loose to frame her face, and her jewellery was a simple, elegant silver necklace and charm bracelet. Delicate earrings dangled from her ears, sparkling and shimmering as they caught and reflected the light. Her dress was empire-waisted, and a beautiful midnight blue. The fabric criss-crossed over itself on her chest, and floated to the ground in an ethereal way, becoming darker as it neared the ground.

"Oh my god," Wayne breathed when Grace finally stood in front of him.

"Do I look okay?" Grace's voice was strong on the outside, but had an undercurrent of nerves.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," Wayne told her honestly, taking the corsage out of its box. "Here."

"Wait," he heard both mothers cry out in unison. "Photos!"

Wayne paused, the corsage already halfway to Grace's wrist. After the parents were satisfied, he slipped it on.

"I love it," Grace looked up at him, her green eyes capturing his own.

"I love you," Wayne told her in response, leaning to give her a peck on the lips. He heard a camera go off, and groaned internally.

"Sorry," Grace whispered as he pulled away.

"More photos!" Mrs. Van Pelt called brightly.

Wayne wrapped one arm around Grace, feeling the stones from the bedazzled cross-back of her dress cool against his arm.

He looked down at her, her blue dress setting off the green in her eyes in the most heart-stopping way.

He smiled down at her, and as if feeling his gaze, she looked back up at him. The sunniness of her smile made his heart melt, and all he could do was blink, his expression frozen.

"Beautiful," they heard Wayne's mother say, her camera flashing.

All Wayne and Grace could do was groan.

* * *

**A/N: Leave a review, if you feel so inclined. Hope you enjoyed!**

**(P.S. I was thinking of maybe making a Dress Code series, with things like casual, black tie, beach, swimwear etc. Any thoughts?)**


End file.
